The Ordeal
by zebzy1
Summary: Thinking that the past may repeat itself and bad consequences may happen, the third Hokage decides to put Naruto in a team with Hinata and Shino as his teammates. Their sensei is a new Jonin yet no one knows her at all. Will this lead to the rise of great shinobi or the ultimate downfall of all? Naruhina.


**Hello! So, this is a kind of new idea of mine I tried to write before...but I hated the first chapter and deleted it. But, I'm posting a new and improved one here today! Woop! Anyway, so this is a NaruHina story (So glad they are together!) And, the ONLY OC character will be their Sensei. I love the whole Naruto-Hinata-Shino team concept story but I wanted to pair them up with a sensei that would teach them something. So, I decided to make up my own. So, I'll just get on with the show!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto **

* * *

She hated people. Anyone. Everyone. She disliked human contact. She tried her hardest to stay as far away as possible from people. That's why no one knew her. She was invisible. Always lurking in the shadow, never to be seen or heard. It was for the best. That's what she would whisper to herself. Except, her heart seemed to always ache with loneliness. She ignored it. But...she couldn't always. Change had hit her.

* * *

The sun settled, retiring for night, casting a halo-like glow upon the occupants of Konoha. Yellow, orange, pink and red mixed with other colors filled the vibrant sky. Some residents of the village, paused in their daily chores, to cast their eyes on the sight.

Staring out from the large mirror placed strategically, a lone old man, stood. He was breathing slowly, a pipe held between his lips as he calmly gaze outside. Konoha was the best at this time, the old man decided. With the light glow casted over his village, it seemed so peaceful and natural. One maybe tricked to being aloof to the actual dark problems that ran deep into the veins of this village.

The old man tore his gaze from the window and turned back to his desk. Stacks upon stacks of paper work lay on top of it, most at the risk of falling.

_Yes, this was the thing he hated the most,_ the old man thought bitterly. _Paperwork, why did such a devilish thing have to exist? _

Instead, of complaining out load, the man strode to the desk and sat on the chair in front of his desk. Taking a deep breath of his smoking pipe, he decided to get to work. As the Hokage of the village, decisions needed to be made, despite the consequences that might take place. Sarutobi, the third Hokage, knew this from experience.

The thing that was at the forefront of his mind though was the new meeting to be held with Jonin about the Genin teams they were about to take on. Of course, this meeting had happened before, teams had been decided and all could be seen as well. Until a new academy student had been made Genin the night before.

'_The number one most unpredictable ninja had struck again without even realizing it' _Sarutobi thought with a smirk.

Naruto. The academy student that no one ever wanted to become Genin had done exactly that. While, Sarutobi despised the way people treated the young boy, he knew he couldn't change people's minds. He couldn't change the way they thought that Naruto was the demon inside of him. He couldn't force them to think otherwise. Sarutobi believed the law he set on his people would help Naruto but in its own way it backfired and caused more despair on the blonde haired kid.

Parents told their children to stay away from the 'demon'. No reason. But, usually children would do something their parents told them too, part in fear but mostly because they loved their parents and wanted to do what they said. So, Naruto grew up more alone than ever.

Shaking his head at his trailing thoughts, Sarutobi got back on task. There was no need to dwell on the past. What lay ahead in the future mattered now. Naruto had found someone who believed in him, his special person, Iruka-Sensei. After a betrayal by Mizuki, and Naruto defeating the Chunin, Iruka had awarded Naruto his forehead protester, making Naruto a Genin.

While, Sarutobi was more than just happy about this, he needed to look beyond that. Naruto needed to be put into a team. One where he was understood and he could thrive in. Sarutobi knew the little prankster had potential, he just needed it to be pushed out.

Now, usually, what has always been traditional was that the 'dead last' of the class and the 'rookie of the year' would be put into the same team to balance things out. Which translated to Naruto and Sasuke being put in the same team. But, something was stopping Sarutobi from doing this. And, he knew exactly what it was.

Fear. Underlying fear. It wasn't because he knew Naruto and Sasuke did not get a long, much like oil and water, but it was something more. Sarutobi feared that history would repeat itself in this new generation. What would happen if the same thing occurred to Naruto and Sasuke, that happened to his old students?

It was obvious to many, that all Sasuke thought about was to take the life of his brother, who killed most of his clan. Sasuke was an avenger. It was easy for him to turn to the dark side, to gain power to do so. It was one of the reasons Sarutobi had put Sasuke in Kakashi team. If someone was to become a mentor, to guide, the last Uchiha out of this endless, destructive path it would be that ninja.

But, was it right to put Naruto in this team? If Kakashi was to pass this team, would he be so caught up with Sasuke that Naruto would barely benefit learning anything? Sarutobi did not want to take any chances. He felt like Naruto deserved the best. With what he has put up with by the villagers and still wanted to be Hokage, to be the one to protect them, was an impressive and soulful thing to do.

History did not need to repeat itself. Things should be start a fresh. So, Sarutobi had decided that Naruto should be put on a different team. Sometimes tradition had to be broken for new ones to be formed. But, then Sarutobi had faced another problem. This was not to do with the Genin but rather the Jonin teachers instead.

The only two Jonin he felt that could take on Naruto was his own son Asuma and the new Jonin Kurenai. However, Sarutobi was still not keen on putting Naruto into their respective teams.

While Asuma was a great teacher, he was way laid-back then most teachers and believed that his students should grow on their own. He relied on their already abilities too much. This was why Asuma took on the Ino-Shika-Cho because he believed that since they should work together well already due to previous generations, he would not have to take on much with them. This would not work with Naruto. He needed someone to guide him, teach him, and Asuma was not particularly the way to go.

As for Kurenai, she was a great Kunoichi, and relatively new to Jonin. Since, this would be her first team to take on, she is inexperience with Genin teams. But, this was not the real reason Sarutobi thought Kurenai was not the best option with Naruto. It was because he believed that Kurenai would have no idea how to control someone like Naruto, and since her strengths was her chakra control and genjutsu. Something, Naruto could not learn due to his high chakra reserves.

Sarutobi let out a stressed sigh. The meeting to discussed about the teams was going to commence shortly and he needed to think of something soon. Why did life have to throw him so many curve balls? If only their was an answer to his problems?

And, just like that, heavens sent him a sign. Sarutobi had placed his elbows on his desk and in the process accidentally knocked off a short stack of paper to the floor with a thud. Sarutobi let out another sign and began to bend down to get the pieces paper until his eyes caught on the information on the paper.

The paper held on it a picture and information about a shinobi. A shinobi that had risen to Jonin rank due to Sarutobi constant talk about it. He remembered his constant pestering to get her to take the Jonin test. This new Jonin would be perfect. Her skills would benefit Naruto. He knew this Jonin would not think of Naruto as a 'demon'. Her harsh past would not let her do so. But, Sarutobi knew without doubt the Jonin would refuse to take on a team. Too late.

A devious smile forms across the third Hokage's face, one that would send chills down the bravest of men. A plan formed in his head. A new team that could rise to fame yet not repeat the mistakes of the past.

_This would work. Very well. If Naruto was to be put on a team with this Jonin then things would turn out for the best...I am sure of it._

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the new arranged meeting was to start, the Hokage arrived at the venue where the meeting was to be held. Thoughts raced through the old mans head as he made sure that things would work out. Many shinobi would be shocked at what he would propose, the actual unsuspected Jonin the most of course, but he knew it would work out in the end. Naruto would get what he rightfully deserved. A great team that did not see him as a monster.

Sarutobi opened the door to the room to find it almost vacant. The room was large to fit in all the Jonin in the meetings and only one desk and chair was place on the far end of the room, opposite the door, which was meant to be for the Hokage. The only other thing, or rather person, in the room was the unsuspected Jonin he had thought about just before.

The sound of the room door being open caused the Jonin to spun around towards Sarutobi, eyes guarded, body slightly tensed. But once she realised that it was the Hokage that she was facing, the tenseness eased out of her body and a small smile formed on her face. Fake

She had dark purple hair, weaved into a tight plait that reached to her hip. A fringe surrounded her pale face, her cheeks a light rose hue. She was wearing, brown top, sleeveless that cut off just above her belly button. Brown trousers covered her legs and she wore the standered shinobi shoes. With this she had a holder for a scroll on her hip and a weapons pouch on her right leg.

She was staring at the Hokage with dark purple eyes, just a shade lighter than her hair. They looked on at the Hokage completely oblivious to what the old man had planned for her.

"How early were you?" Sarutobi asked the women, completely curious.

"Hehe, two hours, Hokage-Sama," the purple haired women replied sheepishly, raising a hand to the back of her head.

"You should try to come a little later. While, I believe that punctuality is important, being way too early for things can also be a flaw, Malika." Sarutobi, replied, using her first name.

Malika could only shrugged. She liked being early. It was her thing, a habit she had acquired a long time ago. A habit she forced on herself due to her past. It wasn't like it was something really bad or needed to be immediately changed. At least it was better, then the particular silver-haired Jonin that arrived three hours late to everything.

Sarutobi had known Malika ever since she was a young girl. She was not Konoha born, arrived in the village at a young age. Not that it mattered. The girl integrated herself well within the society yet no one knew her. Malika made sure of that. The reason was to keep who she was a secret. No one should find out. That's why most shinobi in Konoha had no idea who she was. And, if they did know her, they believed her to be no more than an average shinobi. No one knew that she and Sarutobi knew each other well.

Silence enveloped the two. The Hokage made his way to the chair behind the desk and sat down and prepared for the out roar that was going to come. Although, he was curious. Who would be the most objective about this new team? The Jonin's that were going to gather in the room or the women, Malika, in front of him, unknown to the fact she was going to be assigned a team.

Malika, on the other hand, thoughts were in another direction. This would be her first official meeting as a Jonin. She hadn't wanted to become one, felt it was too dangerous for her too, for when someone discovered who she really was and what status she held. But, on the insistent of the third Hokage, and the old man could be very persuasive, she finally gave up and took the test and easily became one.

While, the two basked in their own thoughts, Jonin started to fill the room. Neither of the Jonin noticed the new-comer that much and Malika took granted in that. So, when the room filled up she slowly slithered to the back hoping to not be noticed. Sarutobi saw this though and a small, smile filled his face. He knew this new Jonin was in for a surprise.

Asuma and Kurenai arrived at the same time, both smiling at each other and giving one another a friendly nod. Asuma cigarette was held between his teeth loosely and Kurenai red eyes seemed a tad bit brighter. Both, looked at the Hokage in a bit of confinement though. They had no idea why a sudden meeting had been held to discuss the Genin team again. Hadn't everything already been decided?

It wasn't like they could get their answer from Sarutobi who just looked on at them. A poker face was displayed, one no could read. Although, inside Sarutobi could not help but feel a bit guilty. He knew that by giving Malika a team he had to take someone else's away. He knew that this would not go down well with many at all. Which, was why in his head, he repeated this was for Naruto.

A few minutes later, Iruka slipped into the room and made his way to stand beside the Hokage. He was the only one that knew why another meeting was being held for the Genin teams. With Naruto becoming a Genin, the teams had to be altered. Although, he had no idea where or which team Naruto would go in. That was left for the Jonin and Hokage to decide. Iruka could only hope that Naruto got onto a team that he deserved to go in.

The meeting should have started as soon as Iruka had entered. But, it didn't. The meeting started about two hours later with the arrival of Kakashi. All the Jonin were more than pissed by waiting. Although they should have seen this coming. Still, it was really annoying. The Hokage believed so as well but he knew why Kakashi tented to arrive late to everything.

Kakashi popped his head around the door and found himself being the soul focus of a few murderous gazes. Not that it mattered to him. His one eye found the Hokage before he smiled through his mask. He raised his hand to speak,

"Yo. Sorry for being so late, I was walking down the street and came across a little girl who loss her cat. So, I couldn't just leave her there and decided to help her look for it,"

The lie was so obvious it was funny. Most of the Jonin was going to scream about it being a lie but was stopped by the Hokage that began to speak,

"It's okay. Just come closer Kakashi so we can begin."

Kakashi nodded his head and walked so he was in front of the Jonin group standing along side Asuma and Kurenai.

"So, what's with this sudden meeting? I thought all the teams were figured out." Asuma spoke up as he looked towards his dad.

Sarutobi decided not to beat around the bush.

"The teams were set. Although, a student did past at the last minuet so the teams are to be altered. That student is Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence.

"What? But, he failed! He can't be a Genin." one of the Jonin in the room exploded, followed by agreed mummers by others. It was obvious to tell he did not think much of Naruto. Probably one of many that believed that he was just the demon fox and nothing more.

The Hokage could see this clearly but did not say anything. His eyes traveled to the back of the room where his chosen Jonin stood. Malika had her mouth curled into a small frown and that was all. Sarutobi could see that she had a bottle in her hand, with purple liquid inside which she seemed to be drinking from. He knew very well that this was grape soda. For some odd reason, Malika was obsessed with it. Sarutobi had never asked why.

"I agree at first that he did fail the exam but if you heard recently that Naruto had stole the forbidden scroll. But, it was only because he was told to by Mizuki-Sensei. though, once realizing this, he on his own defeated the traitor Mizuki who is of Chunin level. I decided Naruto was worthy enough to pass after this." Iruka replied a bit angry by the remark that was against Naruto.

No one could reply to that. But, Sarutobi could see that even with this knowledge most Jonin had yet to even begin to think to change their views on the child. Malika raised a curious eyebrow at this. So, apparently the boy he never stood a chance of passing, passed? How ironic.

"So, since he passed, you have to put him on a team," Kakashi started "then I would more than be happy to take Naruto on my team with Sasuke and Sakura."

He was one of the only few to know that Naruto was the son of Yondaime, the fourth Hokage, who happened to be his Sensei at a young age. So, he would be happy to teach his sensei's son more than anything. Sarutobi knew this and he disliked the fact he was going to have to turn Kakashi down. But, it was for the best.

"Sorry, Kakashi but I cannot allow Naruto to be on your team." the Hokage replied back.

"What?" Kakashi replied seeming to be flabbergasted for once.

He wasn't the only one. Asuma's cigarette almost dropped from his lips and Kurenai seemed absolutely shocked like most other Genin. They could not believe this. It was the most logical choice to put Naruto on Kakashi's Genin team. Most other Jonin thought along this line. Iruka was included because he knew that the 'dead last' was always put with the 'rookie of the year'

"While, we do have the standing tradition of the 'dead last' being out in the same team as the 'rookie of the year' I believe in this case it would be a bad decision. Sasuke and Naruto are infamously known to not get along. And, Kakashi, you hold teamwork in a group above all else. I don't believe these two will be able to work together so I have decided personally to put Naruto to a different team." Hokage informed the group before him.

No one could argue with the Hokage. Not with how serious he sounded. Instead, the Jonin were now thinking about what team Naruto would be put in. Most of them were praying not in their team. They didn't want the 'demon fox' with them. The only safe person that new that their team was not going to be tampered with was Asuma since he had the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team which everyone knew they couldn't break up because of the reply they would get by the respective clans.

"Before, I tell you about the new team, I must tell you about my first decision. Which is, that I want Kurenai not to take a Genin team this year."

Silence. No one knew how to react.

"What? But Hokaga-Sama-"

The rest of Kurenai sentence was cut off by Sarutobi who raised his hand.

"Let me explain. You have just completed the Jonin exams and became an official Jonin so I believe you should have some time first to go on missions and get a grip of what it means to be as your new status. You can take on a Genin team next year."

Kurenai looked like she wanted to argue. But, who could really argue with the Hokage? Especially if he made some fair points. All Jonin caught on that if Kurenai was not going to be a sensei someone was going to have to take her place. Malika, at the back, had no worry of this. There was no way she was going to take on the a team. Nope, Sarutobi would not do that to her at all. She knew how he felt about people and attention. Malika raised her grape soda to her lips and took a satisfying sip.

"So, to take Kurenai's place I have chosen another Jonin to lead a Genin team" Pause "That would be Malika Akuma."

The moment that Sarutobi announced this was the exact moment that Malika had taken a sip of her drink. The words registered in her mind instantly and she was beyond shocked. To prove this, Malika started to choke on her drink, felling the grape soda go down the wrong pipe in shock. She coughed loudly to try to clear her burning throat and pounded a hand against her chest but by doing so, she brought every single's person's gaze to her.

Malika knew at once all eyes were on her yet she could do nothing more than choke. She had to admit somewhere in the far recess of her mind, that this was the most embarrassing moment of her life. The thing she feared most, gaining attention was happening to her. Yet, she could do nothing but try to clear her throat to speak. Agonising moments passed. Finally, the burning sensation started to die down.

"You can't be serious?!" she managed to croak out to the Hokage.

Some Jonin looked shocked at the way she addressed the Hokage. Sarutobi couldn't help but let a grin on his face. He had expected the women to be shocked but not to the point where she looked like she was going to die! Maybe he had really bad timing. But, all was out of the open now. And, he was kind of enjoying this.

"I am all serious. I want you to be the sensei to a Genin team."

Malika stared at the Hokage ludicrously. It was like he asked her to go find a unicorn or some other fictional creature. Malika couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"B-But...Me! You really can't mean that! I-I mean I'm no good with children at all!" Malika balked out loud.

"It's not that you have to be good at handling children. It's about what you can teach them. And, I think you can teach these children a lot."

"..."

Malika could not reply. She was not the only one in utter shock. Asuma seemed to be fling his gaze from his dad to the purple haired women at the back. He had not ever seen her before, really, only a couple of time in his dad office. He didn't even know that she was a Jonin. Hell, he knew nothing about her.

Most other people in the room thought on the same line. Kakashi was surprised to see her, like he didn't even know she existed. Kurenai and Iruka reaction was similar. Malika could see this on their faces and couldn't help but let a small scowl form on her face. So, going under the radar and making sure no one ever saw her in her life was thrown out of the window.

"I'm not a good role model, Hokage-Sama. I'll probably kill the kids!" Malika replied back and she felt like she spoke the truth.

"I believe you will do the exact opposite. I have a feeling you could teach these kids well."

Malika gulped. She could feel questioning gazes burn her frame. She just wanted this conversation to end. She didn't want any attention on her. She wanted to go back into hiding.

"...I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Why think that?"

"Well, it's not like, I can refuse the Hokage can I?"

"No, I suppose not."

A lapse. Silence.

"Do you think I can teach these kids well?" Malika asked tentatively.

Sarutobi stared at her for a second after she asked the question. He understood her. Since, of who she was, she held very little to herself. Unlike, Naruto who wanted to be accepted by all, this women in front of him was the exact opposite. While, she would refuse anyone who even suggest it, she was afraid of letting people in. It was her fault. Her biggest weakness. Sarutobi had now realised that Malika, and if she accepted, her Genin team, specifically Naruto could help her overcome this. All the more reason why she should be a Sensei.

"I believe so." was the only reply Sarutobi gave. It was all he needed too.

"Fine I accept to being a Sensei...but, hell if anything happens to them, It will not be my fault." Malika warned.

Sarutobi smiled. Again the informality surprised the Jonin in the room.

"Indeed...Now, on to your students. The first off will be Aburame Shino. Next one is Hinata Hyuga. And, finally Uzukami Naruto." Sarutobi announced.

"That's strange. Aburame and Hyuga are known for their recon abilities since the Hyuga have the byakugan and Aburame for their bugs. Obviously, before they were going to be paired up with Kiba Iunzuka which are known for their sense of smell. They would have been a strong recon team. Why replace Kiba with Naruto?" Asuma drawled out in a question.

"While, it would be a great recon team to put them three together where is the defence? No matter how good a recon team is, there is a chance they can be discovered. If so, the likely chance of escaping with the information is not possible since if they are caught none of them are good at fighting on a large-scale. Sure, the Inuzuka kid could but really his abilities to do so would be limited. So, its best to put a good defender on the team. Which would be this Naruto kid." Malika blurted out.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect to say anything more. Maybe, now that her mind knew she couldn't hide anymore, it made her speak up?

Jonin looked over her in shock. Her explanation was flawless. Who the hell was she? Malika just shrugged as she opened her bottle of grape juice and took a huge swing from it. She really needed it.

"Malika answered you. Kiba Inuzuka will be put on Kakashi team. Inuzuka are known for working in pacts and their loyalties as well as team work is very important to them. This would work well for you, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head. It was true. Sarutobi was glad Kakashi hadn't argued back that much but he was sure that it was because the silver haired Jonin was planning to visit later on to ask about the teams.

"Now, that this has been sorted, the meeting is adjourn. Tomorrow you will pick up your Genin team and tell them about your test. I wish you all the best." Sarutobi finished.

Sarutobi begged. He begged to Kami that this would work. That history or anything bad would happen. With this new team, set, he prayed for new beginnings and lasting peace.

* * *

**And, done! So what do you guys think? You will know a lot more about Malika soon but for all now she is a mystery. Next Chapter will be Malika picking up her team, talking to them, and if I have enough time maybe the start of her own test! All THREE of them Naruto Hinata and Shino will be getting stronger! I read stories with these kind of concepts and I sometimes see Naruto getting the most strong with the other two being left behind but in my story each of them will be getting equally stronger! **

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Till next time...see yh!**


End file.
